Team Slayers vs Team Hokage!
by Lissy no Usagi
Summary: It's just like the title says!


Okay, everyone, this is my first FoR fic, crossed over with Slayers (My favorite series!). If you don't remember who Tatsuko is, it's the dragon referee at the UBS who had a thing for Recca ^^. Warning: To those of you who don't like Z/A coupling, there is some in this fic, Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, blah blah blah, yadda yadda, I'm sure you've all heard this already. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Flame of Recca world, everyone had been doing their business as usual. Recca was training with Yanagi watching, Fuuko was rejecting Domon, Koganei was working on a Rubik's cube, and who knew where Mikagami was? It all started when they found a small pink envelope in their mailboxes. "Hmm." Recca looked at it, his forehead wrinkled in thought. On the piece of paper it said,  
  
"Dear Team Hokage,  
  
We at the Urabatousatsujin would appreciate it if you would come back to fight again. We realize that you would indeed find that the new challengers we have for you would put up a good fight (no pun intended) for the $1,000,000 prize money we have instead of holding your girlfriend hostage like we did last time. We eagerly await your reply no later than seven days after receiving this invitation.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
All of the referees at the Urabatousatsujin P.S. from Tatsuko: Recca, I love you!"  
  
"Weird," he said, shaking his head. He turned and went into his house to call everyone else to come over. "Did you by any chance get a weird invitation in your mail today, guys?" Recca asked, looking around at everyone. They all nodded. "Does this mean Team Hokage is going back to the UBS? I'd sure love a shot at that prize money!" said Fuuko, rubbing her hands with glee. "Don't be such a money grubber," said Mikagami haughtily, turning his head. Fuuko stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to Recca. "Well. I don't see why not," said Kagero, materializing next to her son. "It doesn't seem too suspicious to me. I wonder who's sponsoring this tournament?" "Well, Mori Kouran is out of the question," Ganko said wisely. "Maybe.?" "Well, if it's not Mori Kouran, who could be sponsoring this tournament?" asked Koganei, scratching his scruffy head. Who, indeed!  
  
"Hee hee hee. this is gonna be so much fun!" snickered a cloaked figure, holding up her basket. She pulled back her hood to reveal Lissy no Usagi, or just Lissy, the fanfic writer. Her brown eyes glittered with excitement and her short black hair swished around. Her white rabbit ears flopped over her face, but she blew them out and continued gloating. "These UBS invitations are just the thing to get rid of my writer's block dry spell!" she crowed, shaking her basket. The invitations were cleverly disguised as free samples of beef jerky to tempt the unknowing group of Slayers she was about to run into. "All righty, let's go and get this show on the road," she muttered to herself, pulling her hood back on. She walked out of the alleyway and into the bright sunshine, searching the marketplace for the Slayers. Lissy quickly found them; Lina had caused another ruckus in the town square (so what else is new?) by torching everyone who came within 3 feet of her. It must be that time of month, Lissy thought, rolling her eyes. I'd better be on my guard! "Showtime," she whispered, catching up to the group after Lina had calmed down enough to storm out of the town, everybody else trailing obediently after her. Lissy walked up to them cautiously, and tapped Gourry on the shoulder. "Hey buddy, want to try some of this?" she whispered, holding up one of the invitations that had been cleverly disguised as beef jerky. Gourry gaped. "Whoa, a freebie!" he cried, snatching the whole basket out of Lissy's hands. "Er- be sure to share that with the rest of the group!" Lissy added hesitantly, turning to go. Lina's hand grabbed her shoulder and roughly turned her around. "Listen, pal, if you're gonna give out free stuff, it gets to me first, understand?" Lina growled, throttling Lissy a bit. "S-s-sure," Lissy stammered, stepping back. She started feeling nervous because Zelgadis was giving her suspicious looks. "I think," she said nervously, "that I should be going now." "Just a minute," said Amelia, opening a pack of the 'food samples'. "This isn't food! These are weird invitations of some sort!" She narrowed her eyes. "If you are a bandit, it is for the cause of justice that I have to- " "Hold it, Amelia," said Zelgadis, stepping forward. "Do we know you from anywhere?" he asked suspiciously, his eyes glittering dangerously. There was something familiar about this person. but what? Lissy swallowed. "Um. not that I know of!" she replied, hastily trying to make a quick exit. Gourry blocked her way, so now she was completely surrounded. Sh*t! Lissy thought, they remember me! Zelgadis pulled down her hood, exposing her bunny ears and their suspicions. "Ack!" she cried, pulling her hood back up, but it was too late. The entire group recognized her instantly. "She's the person who made us dress up as the characters of Di Gi Charat! GET HER!" Lina yelled. Now that her secret was out, Lissy threw off her cloak and ran for her life, everybody tailing her furiously. (A/N: Be sure to read my other fic, Di Gi Slayers! ^^) "FIREBALL!" Lina and Amelia shouted at the same time, and aimed it at Lissy. **************BOOOOOOOOM!*************** "Looks like Lissy's blasting off again!" she cried as she went spiraling off until she was but a sparkling dot in the big blue sky. Lina dusted off her hands. "She's gone now," she said with disgust. Amelia studied the invitation carefully. She looked at Zelgadis and shoved the letter into his face. "Look at this, Mr. Zelgadis! Does it seem suspicious to you?" she asked. Zelgadis took it form her and began reading aloud.  
  
"Dear Slayers,  
  
We do not know if you have much contact with anime worlds other than your own, but this letter has been issued to you because we have noticed your remarkable fighting abilities as well as your abilities to use magic. The Urabatousatsujin, or UBS, is a tournament held regularly in the Flame of Recca world, and it gathers fighters from all over Japan to compete for a prize. Last time the prize was the life of a teenage girl with healing powers, but this time we have a prize that is a lot less gruesome. $1,000,000 prize money is offered to you if you win the tournament. We await your arrival no later than 1 hour after receiving this letter.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
All of the referees at the UBS."  
  
"What's that? $1,000,000 prize money?! We are SO in!" Lina cheered. But then her face fell. "But. how are we gonna get to wherever the hell this thing is taking place?" "I think that whoever wrote this has already thought of that," Gourry said wisely. Everyone stared at him. He shrugged. "What?" "Nothing." Lina sighed. "So then that means that we have to wait for a whole hour before we can go to this Ura - Uraba - UBS?" "Apparently so," said Amelia. She yawned. "I wonder who we'll be up against?" An hour later. "Okay, an hour's passed. Now what?" Zelgadis asked impatiently. Gourry pointed, mouth agape at a large black hole which had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
*****Meanwhile.*****  
  
"Are you sure this is gonna work, Lissy?" Tatsuko asked rudely as she sat down at her place in the refereeing box. Lissy nodded. "This plan is fail proof. The Slayers people should be arriving-"she checked her watch, "-right now." Sure enough, the same black void came swirling into the arena, spitting out Team Slayers. Coughing and spluttering, everyone stumbled to their feet and dusted themselves off. "Some ride," grumbled Gourry, disentangling his long hair from Zel's foot.  
  
"Where are we?" Amelia asked, looking around nervously. Lina looked to see if the other team had arrived yet. Sure enough, Team Hokage had just shown up, with Recca leading the way. He took one glance at Zelgadis and cried, "Whoa! What the hell happened to his face?" Upon hearing this comment, Zelgadis scowled and scuttled away from the group so he could angst by himself. Yanagi saw this and nudged Recca's arm. "Don't be rude! I think his team is the one you will be fighting, Recca-kun." Domon turned white and pointed at Zelgadis. "I-i-is that guy the one we're gonna be fighting?" He gulped and clung to Fuuko's arm. She shook him off in disgust, muttering, "Baby." Back over at the Slayers' corner, Lina and Amelia were ogling Mikagami openly. "He's so hot," Lina sighed dreamily, and Amelia nodded in agreement. Zelgadis and Gourry looked miffed, but didn't do anything. Much to the girls' dismay, the lights went out at that moment. "Ladeez and gents," Lissy droned over the loudspeaker, "welcome to the special edition of Urabatousatsujin!" The crowd cheered loudly. "I'm your host and referee, Lissy no Usagi! And -" Tatsuko grabbed the mike away from her, and shouted into it, "And I'm your other referee, the lovely Tatsuko! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Amelia sweatdropped. "She laughs just like my sister." Recca quickly hid behind Kagero in fear of Tatsuki spotting him. Alas, he was too late; Tatsuko blew a kiss in his direction and squealed, "Hi, Recca sweetie!" Recca cringed behind his mother while trying hard to ignore the sniggers from everyone else. Lina gave him a side glance. "That guy looks like an idiot," she whispered to Amelia. Gourry waved cheerfully to the other team. They sweatdropped. "What a moron," Fuuko said, shaking her head. Mikagami sneered at Team Slayers. They should be fairly easy to beat, he thought. This should be an easy win for us. "Let the tournament begin!" Lissy and Tatsuko both shouted into the mike. The big screen showed who was up first: Amelia vs. Fuuko. "First up is Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Royal Princess of Seyruun, vs. Fuuko Kirisawa!" Lissy said into the mike. "Everyone here doesn't know this just yet, but our dear Amelia speaks very highly of justice and is a skilled shrine maiden," she added carelessly. Both Amelia and Fuuko had stepped into the arena. The bell sounded. "Begin!" Tatsuko yelled. Fuuko lost no time at all by starting the battle with a sharp blast from the fuujin. Amelia quickly dodged the attack. "It is most unjust to strike when your opponent's back is turned!" she cried. "Fireball!" "Yeek!" cried Fuuko, and she quickly dashed out of the way. "Yeah, Amelia!" Gourry cheered. "You can get her, Fuuko!" shouted Domon. "Give her all you got!" Fuuko quickly regained her composure, and started doing that cool skating- around-the-arena-thing. "Fuujin!" she cried, sending more blasts of wind energy Amelia's way. "Diem Wing!" Amelia soared above the attacks. "FLARE BIT!" The arsenal of fireballs rained down on Fuuko, who had to run all over the place to dodge them. "Things are not looking too good for the wind child," Tatsuko commented. "Will she lose to the justice-loving princess?" "Aagh!" Fuuko's running became a bit careless and she ran right into a fireball, scorching herself entirely. "FUUKO!" the entire Team Hokage cried. Coughing, Fuuko managed to stand up. She gathered some energy into one big blast and shot it at Amelia. Unfortunately for Amelia, this time she did not dodge quickly enough and so she nearly blew away. "Yesss!" Fuuko cheered. The wind had thrown Amelia right into the arena wall. "Amelia!" cried Zelgadis, running forward to help her up. Tatsuko blocked his way. "I'm sorry, but you can't help your teammate. If you do, she will be disqualified from the tournament," she said. Zelgadis scowled, and walked back to the rest of the team. "Amelia!" Lina called. "Are you all right?" "*cough* I'm all right, Miss Lina!" Amelia answered, pulling herself up and dusting herself off. "She's still okay?!" Condo shouted. "How disappointing!" "You can get her for sure now, Fuuko-chan!" shouted Ganko. Fuuko grinned at everyone. "No sweat," she said teasingly, turning her nose up in the air. She noticed Amelia stumbling forwards, presumably to start round two. "I'm not finished with you yet!" Amelia threatened. "ELMEKIA LANCE!" "Watch out!" Yanagi cried. Fuuko managed to dodge it just in time, the spell narrowly missing her foot. "That was close!" she hissed, running. She ran a wide circle around Amelia, periodically shooting blasts of wind at the princess. Amelia dodged them all a little haphazardly, but managed to regain her footing. "RAH TILT!" she shouted, aiming at Fuuko. "Not likely!" Fuuko yelled, putting up her wall of wind. The spell rebounded and hit Amelia squarely on her upper body. With a cry she fell to the ground, twitching. "AMELIA!" Team Slayers cried as one. Lissy ran out of the referee's box and bent over to check on Amelia. She straightened up and cried, "Amelia is unable to continue! Fuuko Kirisawa wins the round!" "We won!" Recca crowed. "Good job, Fuuko!" said Ganko loyally. "Thanks, guys," Fuuko said, "But now I feel guilty." She glanced pointedly at Amelia's still figure, of which all the Slayers had gathered around her, hovering over her in concern. "Are you all right?" Zelgadis asked, urgently. Amelia slightly opened her eyes, which were filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, everyone," she whispered weakly, looking up at them all with streaming eyes. "I've failed you." "It's all right, Amelia," Gourry said soothingly, patting her head. "I'll just kick their asses when it's my turn!" Lina vowed, glaring at Recca in particular. Zelgadis picked Amelia up gently, and walked out of the arena without a backward glance. Lina chuckled lightly at this and she and Gourry followed suit. Tatsuko made a gagging sound. "No romance in this fic, Lissy!" she complained as Lissy took her seat in the referee box. Lissy stuck her tongue at her. "For your information," she said haughtily, "I happen to like Zelgadis & Amelia coupling, thank you. Take it or leave it!" "I'd rather leave it," Tatsuko muttered mostly to herself. "What was that?!"  
  
To be continued in Round Two! 


End file.
